Eternally Yours
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Yuugi is indeed thankful to have his darkness as his lover. Slight Puzzleshipping at first, but Blindshipping all the way.


Kurisuchin: Hey there, readers! Welcome! You are about to see my next fan fic.

Setsuna: Hey, aibou, I have a question. How come our names spell differently this time? Last time, you were named Kristine, and I was known as Selene.

Kurisuchin: It's because for this next fan fic, I used Japanese names, and that's how we will address ourselves. I will be known as Kurisuchin, and you will be Setsuna, every time I use Japanese names for my works. Don't worry; we will still be known as Kristine and Selene whenever I use the English version of the character names.

Setsuna: Oh, I see.

Kurisuchin: And so, without further delay, let's go on with the story.

Setsuna: She does not own YGO!, nor the characters. Just this plot. Warning: Contains yaoi, extreme fluffiness, non-graphic lemon and spoilers for Yami's real name. Based from Yuugi's POV.

* * *

I'm so thankful that I would spend the rest of my life with you, that I met you, became my other half and chose you as my lover. There were indeed so many things I would always adore about you, and that I would never forget.

Ever since the day I solved the Millennium Puzzle, the day you first took over my body, punishing the ones who bullied me and took advantage of my fragility and sending them to the Shadow Realm, I knew that there would always be a friend, a true friend who is always concerned about my well – being despite me being timid and cowardly. I eventually learned to become brave and to stand up in order to protect what is right, because you were like my guardian, my protector, who would guide me every step of the way.

Throughout the years, our bond had grown stronger than before, even if there were obstacles that came our way: the Battle City tournament; the day my soul was taken away because of your last – ditch naïve decision of playing the Orichalcos Seal, and the struggles you endured in order to find me and to seek atonement; the moment when it was time for me to recover your lost memories in order to save your homeland; and eventually, the duel that would eventually seal your fate. But to my surprise, you refused to enter the door to the afterlife, choosing instead to stay with me and convincing the gods to grant you a solid body.

The truth was that, I had developed feelings for you, for you have treated me with such kindness and care that I became drawn to you, despite the fact that you were my darkness, my _mou hitori no boku_. I wished for a very long time that you would accept my love for you, but then, I was so afraid to tell you about it, because I knew it would be impossible since you were just a spirit who would possess my body when necessary.

But since that fateful day, I could now see you as a separate person, who looked just like me except that you were taller than me and that you had features that you possessed when you were a pharaoh back in Ancient Egypt: sun – kissed tan skin, crimson eyes which pierced deep into my soul, and dashing good looks of a gentleman. And now that you have a real name, I had to call you as Atemu, but I'm happy that it's okay for you if I still address you as Yami.

I could still recall the feeling of joy surging through me, the feeling that my heart would sing and soar into the realm of ecstasy, when you confessed that you loved me, that you would offer everything and make me the happiest person alive. My wish, my prayer, that you would become my consort was finally granted, and I felt as if I'm about to cry, for I couldn't contain such bliss flowing through my soul, my entire being.

Since then, we became more intimate to each other. We held hands and exchanged sweet kisses. Whenever I cried or feel depressed, you would grant me solace. Every time we're alone, you would hold me in your arms and whisper loving words and accolades into my ear, and I smiled in return, snuggling closer to you as I lay my head against your chest, hearing the sound of your beating heart, a reminder that you were no longer a disembodied spirit who would use me as a vessel, but a living, breathing person. Whenever we're at the park, we would either play at the swings with you pushing my back until I could feel as if I'm flying, or chase with you running for me as the cool breeze brushed over us until you caught me and spun me around in a circle as I giggled in delight. As the sky turned red – orange with the setting sun, you smiled as you watched me sleeping with my head resting on your lap, gazing at my face, for you considered me as a beautiful angel sent from heaven, sans the wings. During special occasions, you always gave me memorable gifts, so that I would always reminisce about you, and I kept them as if they're so precious. Before I fall asleep every night, you lay down beside me on the bed and gave me a kiss before we greeted each other good night.

I could still remember the first night I offered myself to you, my first time in sharing such passion with you, taking our relationship to the next level. My angelic voice coming out as moans and whispers of your name was music to your ears as you kissed and touched me in all those sensitive places, igniting my senses to the point of arousal. And when I felt you thrusting inside of me, I screamed in pleasure, until I climaxed and finally felt your essence flooding within me, warming my body and sending me to completion. As the wave finally subsided, you smiled tenderly, gazing at my naked body lovingly, taking in each and every beautiful detail that I possessed: my pale skin gleaming with sweat, my amethyst eyes rimmed with tears of joy, the red flush on my cheeks, and even the love mark on my neck, signifying that I'm now claimed by you and only you have the privilege to make love to me. Finally, I winced slightly as you slowly disengage yourself from me and lay beside me on the bed, draping our unclad bodies with the sheets. You kissed me again and we greeted each other with those three words before we fell into deep slumber with me shrouded in the warmth, love and protection of your embrace.

Our relationship as lovers lasted for a very long time, and one day, you asked me to a romantic dinner in a special restaurant. I hesitated at first because I haven't gone to a restaurant before, but because you said that there will be a surprise for me after it, I agreed. Later that night, I donned myself in semi – casual clothes, inspecting myself occasionally at the mirror to make sure I'm dressed for such a special day, and when I'm satisfied with what I wore, I left my room to walk down the stairs. When my grandfather asked me where I'm going, I just replied that I'm going to a special place. With that, I waved good – bye to him and exited from the game shop. You were waiting for me just at the entrance, dressed in almost the same manner as mine, and my lips curved into a smile as we walked towards the restaurant, holding hands.

By the time we reached the restaurant, you asked the waiter for the reserved spot for both of us. The waiter guided us into a table you reserved for us, and we immediately sat down beside it. By the time the waiter asked us for our orders, we immediately told him our choices. He jotted them down and immediately left.

We immediately started the conversation as we waited for our orders, about some trivial topics which would lighten the mood. By the time our food arrived, we resumed the talk as we ate. I would somehow agree that the food tasted more delectable than the ones I usually ate, something I hadn't tasted before. We felt so stuffed by the time we finished eating, feeling so satiated. When the waiter reappeared for the cost of the whole meal, you paid it and we left the restaurant with a gesture of gratitude.

After the romantic dinner, we went to the park for a night walk until we reached our special spot, an arched steel bridge with a pond underneath. We stood on the center of the bridge, staring at the night sky. The moon was like a white circular disk giving off its light, accompanied with stars that were similar to white dots against a black background.

"The sky is very beautiful, isn't it?" I asked in a soft voice, amazed by its magnificence.

"Yeah, I agree," you replied, wounding your arms around my waist and kissing me on the cheek, "But you look much more beautiful with the moonlight shining on you. You're the most elegant piece of art I can't take my eyes off."

I blushed at the statement, but actually, I loved it every time you described me that way. I then giggled, "You always say that, Atemu."

"At least that's true," you loosened your hold and turned me around so that we stood facing each other. I could see your crimson eyes shimmering with love, your handsome features accentuated by the moonlight. You clasped my hands with both of yours as you went on. "Yuugi, I know how much I love you from the very start, ever since the day you released me from the dark abyss that held me in prison. You made me realize that there's hope in times of despair, for you are the light that set me free. You are indeed so precious to me that I'm willing to do everything to protect you from harm and to make sure you're safe with me. And now, I want our bond to be eternal, for I want you to be together with me, forever."

I could feel my heart speeding up its beat as you knelt on one knee and took out a small velvet box from your pants pocket, my thoughts whirling inside my head. I couldn't help but to gasp when you opened the box to reveal a ring and asked, "Yuugi Mutou, my other half, my partner, my beloved angel of light, will you marry me?"

I wouldn't expect that to happen on that day, but as I gazed into your eyes, I sensed that there was sincerity and that you were serious of what you said. My amethyst orbs began to leak out tears and I choked out a sob as I encircled my arms around your neck. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

I released my hold and you stood up so that you could take the ring from the box and slip it onto my finger. I could see you smile down on me before you leaned closer to my face, kissing me softly on the lips. My eyelids immediately dropped and tears coursed down my cheeks as I tasted the exquisite flavor. The kiss was short but loving, and we broke apart with desperate need of air. "I'm so glad that you accept my proposal, Yuugi. I can't wait to start a new life together," you said as you gently wiped my tears away.

"Yeah, me, too," I gazed at the ring, marveled by its beauty. The band was white gold, with a small ruby stone at its center, the same color as your eyes. "So, now that we're finally engaged, when do you think shall we get married?"

"Let's discuss about that later, for we must go home now. It's getting late," your expression became very mischievous, smirking. "And later, let's rekindle the passion in our bedroom, shall we?"

My cheeks flushed at the suggestion, but then I nodded, and we started to walk back home with you wrapping a possessive arm around my waist.

* * *

Finally, the day of our wedding had arrived, with our friends and family as attendees, as well as some invited guests. I was dressed in a white tuxedo, holding a bouquet as I walked down the aisle, with my grandpa at my side. You smiled at me as you watched, and once I was near you, you offered your arm and I accepted it. Before we walked towards the altar, my grandpa spoke, "I know you're going to be a good, loving husband to my grandson. Take care of him for me."

"Don't worry, Grandpa, I will," you replied. My grandpa had suggested to call him as 'Grandpa' instead of his real name from now on, for he trusted you and that he knew you had such good qualities of a perfect spouse, just like when he entrusted my father to my mother during the time of their marriage.

By the time we reached the altar, the priest, clad in his flowing white ministry outfit, stood up and greeted everyone, smiling, "Brothers and sisters, we are here gathered today to join Atemu Sennen and Yuugi Mutou in holy matrimony…"

During the part wherein we exchanged our eternal vows, as I spoke my words, my voice began to crack and my eyes shone with tears. When I heard yours, I began to sob, but you comforted me by wiping away my tears. Then the wedding rings were presented to us. The bands were a simple pale gold, our names engraved on the underside. You slipped the ring for me on my left ring finger, saying the words 'With this ring, I thee wed' and I did the same to yours.

Finally, the priest said, "And now, with the power invested in me, I pronounce you married. You may now kiss your spouse." You pulled me close and kissed me tenderly, all your love pouring into that kiss, and I couldn't help but to savor the sweetness. The air was later filled with applause from the crowd. Later on, we walked away from the church as we made our way towards the place for our reception.

By the time we entered the reception area, it was so lavishly decorated, and there was a stand for our wedding cake, which was three – layered, covered with white frosting and adorned with red and amethyst flowers made out of icing. The tables were shrouded with white cloth, each with a white vase ornamented with a simple flower arrangement. Each table could accommodate four persons.

Anzu, who was assigned as the emcee for the reception, stood up and took the microphone as she walked towards the stage. "Again, ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the newly married couple, Atemu and Yuugi Sennen." The attendees once again clapped their hands in applause as we arrived at the stage and sat beside the central rectangular table. "And now, the couple would like to speak words of gratitude before we start the program."

She handed the microphone over to me, and I began my speech. "Thank you, everyone, for celebrating this wonderful moment together with us. I know that in real life, having a relationship isn't a walk in a park, for there are so many trials that me and Atemu had to endure in order to prove our love for one another. But thankfully, we had gone through them, and now we have reached this moment, and I'm really glad to share it with you."

Now it was your turn to speak. "It is indeed an honor that you came here to commemorate this significant milestone in our lives. I know it isn't very easy showing how much I love my beloved husband, but now, I'm glad that we've come to this moment. Thank you for showing your presence."

The brunette girl once again resumed her talk. "And now, the couple would like to have their first dance. I hope you enjoy watching."

You took my hand and escorted me towards the center of the area. You then wrapped my arms around my waist as I encircled mine around your neck. At the sound of a soft, serene, mellow tune, we began to dance. As we swayed gently to the music, we just gazed into each other's eyes, as if we're the only ones staying in the place, with no one else around. I could see your crimson eyes shimmering with love, trust, devotion and many other emotions I couldn't name. Your smile was so tender that I couldn't help but to blush, which, in your opinion, would make me look even more adorable. But then I smiled back at you and I pressed myself closer to you, resting my head against the crook of your neck, inhaling the spicy scent of your perfume. I felt you nuzzling my hair, inhaling the sweet lavender scent of my shampoo. Finally, when the song ended, we kissed and the crowd cheered as we separated and went back to the table.

"And now, you may enjoy the buffet meal. Bon appetite!" Anzu said through the microphone.

Everyone began serving themselves the menu prepared for the occasion. People chatted about the usual stuff they want to talk about as they enjoyed the meal. Once all of us finished the meal, Anzu gave a signal for us that it's time to cut a slice out of our wedding cake. We cautiously sliced a portion onto our plate to avoid any mess. He offered me a bite through the fork, and I did the same for him. It was originally planned to include the drinking of wine at our reception, but we decided to skip that since we're not accustomed yet to drink any alcoholic beverage.

Lastly, after the embarrassing moment of flinging the bouquet backward and, even a circle of lace, with the lucky ones being the next couple to marry, we released a pair of white doves, letting them fly freely towards the sky that turned reddish – orange with setting sun, symbolizing our love that will go across borders, and that it will remain sturdy despite the storms that will come our way.

It was really long before the reception finally ended, people finally departing to their homes, feeling both weary and satisfied at the same time from the festivities. We got into the car, the back trunk loaded with gifts from some of the people who attended the wedding. As the car cruised towards its destination, I leaned my head against your shoulder. "It's really such a wonderful night, and I'm glad that we're finally married."

"I agree," you said, snaking an arm around my waist pulling me closer. You rested your head on top of mine, taking one of my hands in yours and intertwining our fingers. "I'm so happy that I still alive, still up to this very moment, so that I can experience what is like to be eternally bound with someone whom I really love." You then smirked naughtily. "But remember, the night's not over yet, for there's still one thing left to do."

I blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

"Since it's our wedding night, I couldn't wait for this moment. And now, I really want to make love to you, this time as a married couple."

My cheeks flushed at this, my heart galloping like the hooves of a horse, chills running up and down on my spine. "Yeah, me, too, and I'm really honored to spend the night with you, now that you're my husband."

You grinned with a mischievous glint in your eyes. "Let's make it a night you'll never, ever forget."

* * *

We arrived finally at your mansion, which would be our permanent home from now on, the haven where we could spend our new life together as a married couple. The first thought I had by the time you opened the front door and we stepped inside was that the place was so lavishly furnished. I couldn't help but to imagine how much you spend to buy all those expensive antique furniture, as well as other neat trimmings that transformed an ordinary living room into some sort of meeting place for the rich people. But that's all I could ponder before you suddenly swept me in your arms and carried me towards the master's bedroom.

The bedroom was filled with a spicy scent that came out from the scented lit candles, which gave off a soft glow. Rose petals were scattered on the bed with white sheets as well as on the floor. You laid me gently on the bed and closed the door, locking it shut before you pounced on me and kissed me fiercely, heat flooding through my body. We broke apart to undress each other before resuming the kiss.

We were soon lost in passion, with you dominating me, and I couldn't restrain myself from moaning, panting and chanting your name as I felt your lips and hands caressing the most sensitive places of my delicate body. Tears of pleasure came out from my eyes, and heat flushed at my cheeks as your ministrations became more savage. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt you entering me, straining myself to accommodate you. Your thrusts were slow at first, until they became so fast and hard that I whimpered when I felt you hit my sweet spot and slide in and out of it, your hand pumping at my length. When we both reached out summit, I cried out your name, releasing into your hand and our stomachs, and I heard your groan of my name as you spilled your seed inside me, claiming me as yours forever and offering yourself to me, sending us both into heaven.

And now, we both lay on the bed, our forms and the sheets damp with sweat, the rose petals sticking onto our skin. Despite the mess we made, we savored the warmth of each other's presence, our heads lying on the pillows, our faces close to each other and your arms around me as you held me close. My eyes were fluttered close, and you just gazed down at me, enamored by the sight of my sleeping face, my skin gleaming in the moonlight streaming from the glass windows and the faint glow of the candles. We just enjoyed being there in silence, feeling so content. It was indeed such a blissful moment.

"Yuugi?"

Your deep baritone voice whispered my name, and I opened my eyes and lifted my head so that I could gaze at your handsome face, your ruby orbs shining with such love and devotion for me. "Hmm? What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you. I thought about telling you this sooner, but I think this is the right time to reveal it."

"Well, shoot."

"You somehow remind me of my lover back in Ancient Egypt, with the same hair, eyes and angelic face as yours." You raised your hand, brushing my blonde bangs with your fingers. "His name was Heba. He was a slave that was offered to me by someone else. At first, he was afraid of me because of the harsh treatment he received back with his former master, afraid that I might do the same, but after realizing that I was different from him, he decided to stay with me ever since and became my personal servant. We had become lovers not long after that, but I was afraid that I'll be coerced to marry a princess just for the sake of providing an heir to the throne, so I decided to keep this relationship a secret." Sadness then overtook your features, feeling so vulnerable. "He was killed by an assassin who mistook him as me. The assassin was put into trial and was forced to tell who ordered him to kill me. He was soon executed, and not long after that, Bakura revived Zorc, and having no other option to save my homeland, I sacrificed myself to seal away the evil, thus my soul was imprisoned in the Millennium Puzzle. But before that, I asked Seth, my cousin, to take over the throne for me."

You then smiled at me once more and your fingers moved to caress my cheek, relishing the soft skin underneath your fingertips. I felt your warm lips planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "My last wish before I sacrificed myself was that I want to be reunited with my lover once more someday. I've waited millennia for it to come true, until I found you. I'm glad that I've met you, became my partner, fell in love with you, and became my husband, for his soul has been reincarnated within you, for you held the equal angelic aura as him, the reminder that he and you are the same with the matching traits that I adore that make me love you even more. And now that you're with me, I shall never let you go, for without your light, I would have still ended up in darkness. I really can't stand living without you, for you are my one true love, my life, my hope, my everything."

I was so touched by your words that I smiled back at you, my heart swelling with so much joy that I thought it might burst. With affection, I leaned up and kissed you lightly on the lips. "Me too. I knew it was strange to be drawn to darkness, for it normally scares people. But now, I realize that it was due to your love, care and protection that I become comfortable having you as my companion, my partner, and now, my love. Light and darkness may be opposites, but as the saying goes, opposites attract." I reached out my hand so that my fingers skimmed your face, tracing your jaw. "I can now imagine the years ahead of us, when we finally have children, and even grandchildren, especially if we bear the signs of long life, still loving each other after all these coming years, even until the end of time."

Your arms tightened around me, and when you whispered to me once more, your voice was soft and tender that it sent chills of delight all around me. "I promise you, little one, my heart already belongs to you, just like you belong to me. Even if we're apart, our love will keep us together. No matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side."

"Always?"

"Yes, and forever." You captured my lips once more in a kiss, this time slow and loving. We broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes, smiling with true happiness. "I love you, my beautiful, dearest hikari."

"I love you, too, my beloved yami," I replied, cuddling closer to you, pressing my face against your chest.

You kissed my mane in affection and murmured, "Sleep now, my little angel." And I did, my eyelids slowly fluttering close with the steady rhythm of your heartbeat as a lullaby.

I'm really honored to spend the rest of my life with you, thankful to be with you, for I love you so much from the bottom of my heart, and I shall be eternally yours.

* * *

Yuugi: *weeps at seeing the story*

Atemu: *wraps his arms around Yuugi* Are you okay, little one?

Yuugi: *keeps on sobbing* It's just that… it's so touched by it *sobs even louder into Atemu's chest*

Setsuna: *sighs and mutters under her breath* Oh well, so much for sappy lovesick people…

Atemu: *glares at Setsuna* What did you just say?

Setsuna: Oh, nothing…

Kurisuchin: Review please! Favorites are also welcomed! ^^


End file.
